The new geeks
by GrisSar
Summary: Grissom is far away, and Sara is at home. Suddently she must be at the hospital. Why? Read and find out...


**3 hours away**

He was sitting in his car, listening to a radio station that only played old classics, while he was on the long way home from another city. He just had a lecture there, but he did not know how it went, because his thoughts was elsewhere. He just had a disturbing phone call from Sara just before his lecture, and he was worried about her.

He was supposed to be there when it happened, and not many hours away, worrying about what was happening. It could not be true. But it was. And he could not do anything for his soul mate. And he hated it. Hated to be helpless.

He was unaware of that is was mumbling along with one of the songs, until it came to the refrain: **Keep smilin', Keep shinin', Knowin' you can always count on me for sure, that's what friends are for.**

- "Catherine!" He yelled out to him self

- "I can call Catherine, she will be there for her, till I am there". He called Catherine and told her about what was happening, and she said that she could help Sara. -"That's what friends are for, Gil" she said.

**2 hours away**

His heart was pumping, and all he could think of what was going on back home. He had already called Catherine 6 times. And she said that it was still early. No danger. But he could not rest until he was there. He needed to be there for her, no matter what...

His thoughts went back 3 years. 2007. And that horrible day when Sara was kidnapped by that crazy miniature killer, Natalie. He had never been so scared in his life. And he, Grissom, had revealed that he and Sara had an romance, and that he loved her. He loved someone, and now she was missing. Kidnapped. And when they found the car empty. They had all hopes that she was under the car, but she had escaped from it. Looking out in the desert, and no Sara in sight. He had never felt worse in his life, but now he did. Sara was in pain, and he was not there for her.

**1 hour away**

The phone rang.

- "Oh my God, it is Catherine. Something is wrong" His mind was spinning. He answered.

- "We need to go to the hospital now, it is close. But don't worry, everything looks fine"

- "I know. I trust what you are saying. Just stay with her, and ask her to stay cool. I am there soon!"

It was raining, and Grissom speed-ed up the car. Hoped that there would be no police cars near by. He did not like to drive fast, but he needed to do that now. He needed to be in Las Vegas now, and not in the middle of nowhere. Grissom felt that he needed to be in control in every situation, something that he was not now. He was angry that he had left her in the first place. He did not have to do that lecture, but Sara insisted. It was no danger, and she felt just fine. **He should not had left her!!**

**45 minutes later**

He was in the hospital. Waiting. Catherine was there with him. They did not speak, but Catherine was sitting there with a smile on her face. She knew that everything would be just fine.

Finally! There was the doctor.

- "Mr. Grissom I believe? Please come with me. There is someone I like you to meet". The doctor smiled when she said that.

"phew...then everything is alright" went threw Grissoms mind

They walked in a white long corridor, and nurses running here and there, and they saw happy dads, happy moms and happy siblings all over the place. But Grissom did not know how he felt. This was all new to him, and his thoughts was all about Sara and...and the one he was about to meet.

He first saw her through the glass in the door. She was starring at something in a small basket. Oh my god, she looked so beautiful. And at that moment he had never loved her more, and he knew that she was the love of his life. Then she saw him, and a big smile came on her face. And he opened the door, and walked towards the bed. Happy.

He sat on the bed, and gave her a big, happy, scared, painful, sad, joyful and all-in-one-kiss. He could not explain how he was feeling.

- "Well, hello to you to Gil"

He looked into her eyes and said -"I will never leave you again. If I ever get asked to do another lecture in an another city, please make me say no!". Sara laughed at him -"don't say anything that you know you cant keep, dear". And she knew at that moment that she was right.

- "I want you to meet someone special to me"

- "What is it? A girl? A boy? Is it alright?" He was so nervous that he could not shut up.

- "Yes, yes and yes" Was the only answer she gave.

- "What? Is it a androgynous?"

She smiled and laughed. - "No silly, look in the basket"

He looked carefully, he saw a small head, no...he saw two smalled heads and four tiny, perfect hands. Twins! They got TWINS!! He was shocked, and he was out of words.

- "One girl and one boy" She said. - "And now we will have trouble with the name, because we only have one name, and we can not call them the same"

Grissom could not take his eyes off the babies. And he felt tears running down his face. He had never believed that he would be a father, and never that Sara would be the mother. The talked back nd forwards about the names, smiling and laughing, and they finally got the names right.

Someone was pecking at the door. Sara and Grissom looked up, and there was the howl gang, Catherine, Brass, Nick and Warrick. They was dying to get in.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed one baby each. Grissom took the girl, and Sara took the boy.

- "We really want you to meet Jorja and William Sidle Grissom"

* * *

I hoped you liked my little GSR-story

I don't speak English, so I'm sorry if I spelled something wrong :O)


End file.
